I'll Remember You
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get separated by their parents just beofre senior year. They lose contact for 5 years, what will happen when they meet again? Troyella. Chaylor. Jelsi. Rypay. R&R! no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes and dudettes!!! what's up? (i was when i rode the california screamin in california adventure) ok well i reposted this fic because i made big mistakes when i first posted it. well i hope you like it! it's a troyella with minor chaylor, rypay, jelsi, and ZekeOC well here is the first chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I will own HSM when frogs rain from the sky.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction 

Troy & Gabriella are your way cute ordinary couple: they are normal people, who talk as a hobby with their friends, they love each other... Well this story is about how a misunderstanding almost created enough space between them that even a big bridge could not connect it.

The story starts 2 years after Gabriella's mom got remarried and 2 weeks before Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke start senior year in high school.

"Troy, seriously that guy doesn't even care about how I feel" Gabriella said talking to Troy over the phone about her step-father. "Gabi don't say that" he said "But it's true! I mean he's capable enough of sending me to another high school and somehow lose contact with all of you!" Gabriella said.

"You know, with internet and such, it's kind of hard" Troy said "Well now that I think about it you are right!" Gabriella said silently wishing that he could be with her right now. "You know it's kind of boring being out here watching you when I could be right there next to you" Troy said "Huh?" Gabriella said "Turn around" she did as she was told and saw Troy standing in her balcony.

She smiled and opened the door for him as they hung up. "I was going to make dinner 'cause my mom isn't home right now, but since you're here, want to order some pizza?" she said and he nodded. They ordered it and when it arrived they ate it while watching 'Monster-in-law'.

Soon, they fell asleep in Gabi's bed while watching the movie again. (Nothing happened ok?). Nothing could ruing their peaceful moment… or so they thought…

"Gabriella Montez! What the hell is going on here?" Gabriella's stepfather yelled waking Troy and Gabi with a start. "Whaat?" she asked still a little dizzy because she just woke up.

"Don't play dumb young lady, I know what you two did and I am going to punish you!" he said "Wait… you think that Gabi and I um, did it? Troy asked him while standing next to Gabriella. "Oh I know you did!" he said. "But it didn't happen! We were just watching a movie!" Gabi said. (Man that dude needs a life).

"Under the covers?" he said "We fell asleep while watching it!" Gabi said getting angrier by the second. "Well as for my point of view you two are never seeing each other again!" he said. "But we are in the same school" Gabriella said almost yelling.

"You will give me your cell phones, I'll send you to different places and I will cancel your email addresses. You are leaving in two days!" he said Gabriella stood in front of him "What about my mom?!! You aren't my dad so you can't make me go to a different place and Troy isn't your son so you can't tell him where to go!" she yelled at him Troy just stood there a little shocked at Gabriella's reaction because he had never heard her yell like that.

"You know, I already can hear your mom arriving so I will tell her right now" her step father said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and felt tears in her eyes. Troy hugged her for a while to keep her from crying.

With Gabriella's stepfather and mother….

"I am telling you honey, they were in Gabriella's room really close together, as in really close doing something nasty, nasty stuff" he told her. "How could you know?? They are really aware of the consequences of that" she asked him. "Well I saw them in her room so I am just saying what I saw" he told her obviously lying.

"I still don't believe you Mark" Anna, Gabriella's mom said "My daughter is capable enough to know the consequences, and Troy is a very kind boy who treats Gabriella the best her can, I am sure you just overreacted" she said. "Dear, you could see their clothes on the floor I mean, don't you think something happened?" Mark asked her. "Well, maybe, look like I told you, Gabriella and Troy are smart enough"

"Well then I will have to believe you" she said "Let me call Troy's parents and tell them, we can't let them be together if all they are going to do is be in a bed" she said and called Troy's parents.

After telling them they all came to the conclusion that Troy and Gabriella couldn't be together. They decided to send them to different high schools, and do everything they can to make it impossible for them to see each other again.

Troy and Gabriella were still in her room waiting to see if they were in trouble. 15 minutes after the parents talked, they all went upstairs to see Troy and Gabriella watching TV.

"Kids, we have come to a conclusion" Mr. Bolton said to them. "What is it?" Troy asked "Well we are taking you to different high schools, we are not telling you where, and we are both moving to different places, still looking for somewhere, we can't let you be together got it?" he said and Troy and Gabriella had shock written on their faces.

"But why? I mean nothing happened so why are you separating us?" Troy asked. "Well Mark told us that something did happen" Mrs. Bolton said. "Mom, please are you going to believe him over your own son?" Troy asked her, she thought for a few seconds.

"Honey it's not that I don't believe you but it's normal that teenagers hide what they did to their parents and well I am going to believe Mark since he says that he saw you" she said. Troy and Gabriella just rolled their eyes and thought of a way to convince them.

"Mom, please are you going to believe Mark? Because Troy and I were just watching a movie" Gabriella said her mom just shrugged and looked around the room.

"Gabriella, why are your clothes all over the place?" Anna asked and then remembered what Mark had told her. "I knew it! See Anna? I told you that they had sex!" Mark said.

"Mom those are my clothes from yesterday, I forgot to pick them up" Gabriella said. "Well Gabriella I remember seeing you today in those clothes" Mark said. (That dude really needs to get a life).

"Mark, please, you never even pay attention to what I am wearing how can you remember?" Gabriella asked. "You know what? I've had enough!" Mr. Bolton said. "Okay well I guess that considering all the things Mark and Anna said, we are going to separate you" he said.

"But, why can't you believe us?" Gabriella asked "Because, you are lying so you have to face the truth" Mark told her and they all left. "Oh, by the way, we are leaving in two days so start packing!" he told them and they all left, except for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella started crying, from the anger, the sadness, and mainly because she didn't know when she was going to see Troy again. Troy wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong for Gabriella, she hugged her tightly not wanting to let go, he pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes, they were filled with sadness, that's when Troy also started crying too.

He kissed her and then told her that they would see each other tomorrow in the park so they could tell their friends. Then he left, climbing down the tree and then went to his house where he locked himself in his room, not wanting to talk to his parents.

* * *

**ok well if you want to know whats going to happen next, plz review they make me really happy because i know that people actually read and like the story! so please NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**


	2. The Last Day

**Hi! well i know its been a while since i updated... well i wanted to tell you something about the story that maybe i forgot to say: everything that happened was like a year earkier, i mean in the movie Troy and Gabi met in sophomore year but in my fic is in freshman year, and they get separated 2 years later. ok just wanted to clear that.**

**oh and BTW i cant wait for Vanessa's video "Say Ok" where Zac appears!! aaahhh i will die when i see that because of all the zanessa!! **

**and there is going to be a Disney Mania 5 CD!! Vanessa is singing "Colors of the Wind" Corbin "Two Worlds" (from Tarzan), Lucas "Walk the Distance" (I need to hear that song!! I will die and go to heaven), Ashley "Kiss the Girl"!! ok well on with chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The last day

The next day, Troy and Gabriella decided to go to the park and tell the gang. They had to sneak out, and lie to their parents telling them they were at Chad's or Taylor's house.

When they got there they called them and told them to come to the park ASAP. Once everyone was there, they told them that they had to move.

"But we were supposed to spend the last year at East High together" Taylor said and tears welled up in her eyes. "I know, we're going to be seniors, this the best year!" Kelsi said.

"You know, even if it sounds weird, I feel like we have this connection that would keep us together, as if we could sense what is happening to the other" Sharpay said. "Hey Shar, now that I think about you're right" Ryan said. "Yeah, I remember that one day, Kelsi was upset and suddenly all of you girls appeared on her front porch with all kinds of stuff to cheer her up" Jason said and they all mentioned some of their "magical" moments (or whatever you want to call them).

After talking for a while, they all hugged in a circle "Let's keep this promise: We are going to be friends forever…" Kelsi said "No matter what" Jason said "And we will face what fate brings us…" Gabriella said "Together and apart" they all said.

Then in the middle of the their hug they piled up their hands and a lightning bolt shot through their arms. "Ouch!" they all said. "What was that?" Chad asked "The power of our friendship which means that we will never forget each other" Gabriella said.

They continued talking for a while. Then the gang went home, obviously hiding their tears. Troy and Gabriella stayed there, thinking. Then they went to Troy's house because his parents weren't home "Troy? What are we going to do? I mean, I don't want to lose you!" Gabriella said already feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Gabi, you won't lose me" he said and put a hand on the side of her face. With the other hand he took out a black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. He gave it to her and she opened it.

"Troy, it's beautiful!" she said looking at the beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on top. "It's a promise ring, I promise you that someday we'll be together again" Troy said. Gabriella looked up to him and smiled then she started singing:

"We'll be together, come whatever

Not just staring at the stars

Just remember

That no one else can tell us who we are

We'll be together

So don't ever stop

Listening to your heart

Cause I can't turn mine up"

"Where did that song come from? It's beautiful!" Troy asked "Sharpay wrote it, you know, about Ryan" Gabriella said "Oh, still I can't believe the luck they had that right after they started falling in love with each other, their parents told them that Ryan was adopted, which lets them be together" Troy said "Yeah" Gabriella said.

They just stood there, staring into each others eyes, until Troy grabbed her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him, and then he kissed her with all the love and passion he possessed.

Soon they were up in Troy's room. The kiss getting more passionate by the second. Before they knew it, they were making out in his bed leading them to show their love for one another.

After that, they changed and Gabriella left to her house before her mom and step dad got suspicious, not before they kissed one last time not wanting say goodbye since it was the hardest thing they had to do, which hurt their hearts more than you could ever know.

Troy just stayed in his room, still thinking of everything that happened that day.

Later they both started to pack, dreading and fearing this moment of leaving each other ever since they got together. But who knows? Maybe fate has something in her hands to let them meet again... it's up to them for it to happen, if their love never dies maybe they will. All it takes is a little faith (trust and pixie dust! haha sorry I just love Peter Pan, well Tinker Bell is my fave Disney character) and following what their hearts say which might say: Keep waiting for the day they meet again or just let each other go forever.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked the chapter! I will update as soon as i have the next chapter written, please Read and Review!!! **

**well gotta go! **

**-Kassie!**


	3. First Month Apart

**A/N: I am so sorry guys for not updating!! But I had some writer's Block! I already got out of it, since i already planned the story. Well, I hope you like the chapter, I worked hard to write it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't forget that I own nothing, nada, zero. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

So they left, thinking they were more than 1000 miles apart. In fact they weren't that far away. Gabriella went to San Francisco, and Troy went to San Diego. So close yet so far, for they didn't know how close they were.

A month later, with Troy:

Troy made 3 friends, Jon, Bradley, and Paul; they were from England, they were there as exchange students. They were really friendly, but he still missed his B-ball pals, and best friends. Still, these three dudes were pretty cool and fun to be with.

"So Troy, where did you live before you came here?" Jon asked him and Troy's smile faded. "I lived in Albuquerque, but well something weird happened…" he explained everything, well not completely, he didn't mention the having sex part, but he did mention the fact that they had to be separated "So, that's how I got here" he finished.

"So you really loved that girl right?" Paul asked him "Yeah, I still do" he said "Wow" Bradley said "So when are you seeing her again?" he asked, Jon and Paul rolled their eyes "Brad, didn't you hear? They don't know" they said and smacked his head "Oh sorry" he said and Troy smiled, for they reminded him of his friends.

With Gabriella…

Gabriella walked out of school with her new friends Jo, Tina, Rachel, and Hannah. She couldn't believe that a month had passed already, but every day she tried to think about missing Troy less and less. Of course she still loved him, don't worry.

As she walked to her friends' car she sighed "What's wrong Ella?" Tina asked "Nothing, I am just tired" Gabriella answered. The other girls knew that she was lying but they silently agreed to ask her what's wrong later. "Ok, if you say so.." Tina said.

"Now girls move over cause I am driving today!" Rachel said and Hannah rolled her eyes. "Hey it's not fair! You always drive" she said "Yeah I think it's my turn!" Jo said "Fine" they said.

"Ella, you want to come to our house today? You know so you don't get bored at your house?" Tina asked her. The four girls lived together, since they came from England they rented an apartment. "Sure" Gabriella answered and walked to the car.

After a silent ride, they arrived to the apartment, they got their stuff and went inside. "So Ella, why are you so sad lately?" Hannah asked her. "Well, it all started a month ago…" she told them what had happened between her and Troy as in: 'my step dad is a freak and a perv so he told my mom and his parents what he thought and separated us' part.

The four girls stared at her, a little shocked. "So, you don't know when are you seeing him again right?" Jo asked and Gabriella shook her head. Suddenly she felt dizzy "Um, guys I'll be right back" she said and ran to the bathroom, where she threw up.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Jo asked, "Yeah I am fine" she said "Really? Cause you didn't sound so good" Rachel said "Maybe I ate something bad" Gabriella said from the bathroom and continued to throw up. "You know, maybe you should stay here, so you don't get dizzier on the way to your house" Hannah said.

"Ok, let me just call my mom" she said 'at least it's a Friday' she thought as she opened her cell phone and dialed the number "Hello" Mark's voice was heard "Oh, hello Mark" she said without emotion, yes, she was still mad at him for what he had done.

"Is my mom home?" she asked "No she isn't do you have something you want to tell her?" Mark asked "Actually I just wanted to tell her that I am going to stay at a friends' place this weekend because I don't feel very well" Gabriella said "Really? Maybe you should come home and I'll take care of you" Mark said.

He didn't abuse her or anything, but he just wasn't good to be with, specially if you hate him. "No, it's fine well I got to go" Gabriella said and hung up. "Ok Ella you can sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch ok?" Tina said.

"But Tina, it's your bed, I'll take the couch, besides, it's closer to the bathroom" Gabriella said. "Point!" Tina said. They all arranged some blankets for Gabriella, then they all went to bed.

Days passed, and Gabriella still wasn't feeling very well. She wanted to talk with her mom, but either she was busy, or Mark would be with her. Gabriella wanted to tell her she was sick, even though she was afraid of what she might say, yes, she had already gotten to the conclusion that she could be pregnant.

Rachel, Tina, Hannah, and Jo were there for her, and they encouraged her on buying a pregnancy test, so she did. Gabriella paced around the apartment, while Rachel and Hannah watched her for a while.

"Ella, please you need to stop with that! You are going to break the floor and we don't know if the insurance can pay for that!" Rachel said grabbing Gabriella by her shoulders.

"Ok ok" Gabriella said and checked her watch, five minutes had already passed. "I'll and check the test ok?" she said and went to the bathroom, she took a deep breath and took the test in her head, her eyes widened a little and felt like she was going to pass out.

"Oh Crap!!" she said loudly, and her four friends ran to her "What?" Jo asked and then she remembered, "Oh My Gawd ! " she said and Hannah, Rachel, and Tina's mouths fell to the floor.

"What am I going to do?? I mean I am only seventeen!" Gabriella said "It will be ok, you will get through this and we will be there for you" Tina told her. "But what will happen with my mom, and Mark? They will burn me alive when they find out!" she said panicking.

The girls calmed her down and finally, she was ok, but she never told her parents. Gabriella was dealing with morning sickness during school days and Gabriella stayed at home.

Mark and Anna didn't notice much of the pregnancy, well Anna got a little suspicious but still thought that it was a virus, so she just let it go. She did, however, help her with some medicine, and that's where Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell her before her mom took her to the hospital and check what was wrong with her.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you" Gabriella said unsurely "Yes honey?" she said and Gabriella was silently thanking God that Mark wasn't around "I'm pregnant" she said quietly. "You are what?" Anna said loudly. "I am pregnant" she said louder.

"Oh My God!! My own daughter! At such a young age!" she said and Gabriella mentally cursed herself for saying. "But who is the father?!" Anna asked her "Troy is" she answered.

"So Mark was right!" Anna said "No mom! That day nothing had happened! But the last day we were together it did!" Gabriella said and tears started to well up, but her mom hugged her "I am so glad it was Troy!" Anna said and Gabriella had a confused face.

"Mom? Can you please tell why are you so happy?" Gabriella asked "Because I really like Troy, he is such a great boy! I mean at least I know the boy, and I know I trust him" Anna said.

"Then why did you agree with Mark?" Gabriella asked her, "Because I thought he was saying the truth" Anna said "But who cares if I am pregnant because anyway, I won't see Troy again!" Gabriella said.

"Yes you will honey, only fate can bring you back to meet again someday" Anna said, "If you are really meant to be, you will" she said and Gabriella looked at her "Well I hope we are, I mean I love him and I know he loves me, but I hope fate has the same thought" she said and hugged her mom. "I am so sorry honey for what happened a month ago, but we'll have to stay here until you finish high school, then you will go to college, and life will take you from there" Anna said.

"So how far are you?" Anna asked her "Only three months" Gabriella said "Oh, well I can only notice a little bump in your belly" she said "Yeah, I don't think that this baby will be very big" Gabriella said.

"Well I'll go do my homework" she said and went upstairs. She sat in her bed with the book in her hands, "Wow calculus seems difficult without someone to laugh with" she said remembering times with the gang and their 'Study sessions'.

She sighed and continued the homework. She wondered what will happen when Mark finds out about the pregnancy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, plz review!! They make my day!!**

**BTW, Happy Easter!! **


	4. A Divorce & A Baby!

**A/N: I am back! and i just wanted to say that I am very sorry for not updating but schoolwork got in the way... and well I got very busy, so yeah, and during Spring Break I had this idea for 2 one shots so I wrote them, but one if them is kinda long so yeah... well hope you all forgive me for not updating!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gabriella was soon 5 months pregnant and Mark hadn't suspected a thing, which was a really good thing. Anna was always there for her, and covering for her with Mark. But this day as she stared at herself in the mirror she noticed that she had started to show a little bump on her belly. "Crap, now Mark might find out" she said and sighed.

She started thinking, 'what if I never see Troy again? Maybe I'll have to raise this baby alone! But this baby needs a father figure! Ok.. Calm yourself down Gabriella.. Think positive.. That you'll meet him again someday.. Yeah'.

She finally calmed herself and put a hand on her belly, she smiled slightly knowing that there was a little being inside of her, waiting to come out and see the world, to come running to her and hug her… but then she thought of the reason why this baby was coming to the world, which was because of the love between Troy and her.

She felt sad all over again, she just realized that she needed Troy here, to be with her, and tell her that everything would be alright, and that there was no need to be worried about anything because he was going to make sure that she was ok.

She started crying, she thought it was because she was just over-emotional with the pregnancy but then she just remembered what she had thought a few seconds ago and realized why, she needed her night in shining armor, her protector.

She got ready for the day, and since it was a Saturday she was going to meet Jo, Rachel, Hannah, and Tina. As she walked down the stairs, Mark noticed her, "Hello Gabriella" he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes "Hello Mark" she said.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked her "Somewhere, with my friends" she said and went to open the door but Mark stopped her "Listen young lady, you are going but you aren't eating anything you heard me? You are getting very fat after you were sick" he said and Gabriella sighed in relief, he didn't know yet.

"Ok, well just so you know, I am not fat, well then gotta go" she said and left. Mark thought about what she had said 'She said that she wasn't fat, but you can clearly see that she has a bigger stomach… oh I know what she did.. That little--' something interrupted his thought "Mark, how are you today?" Anna asked him.

"Fine thanks" he said and thought of how Gabriella could've gotten pregnant. 'I bet that just as we arrived here she found someone and she did it with him, just to forget about her other boyfriend, no, wait… before we left I was the one who caught them in the act… ha! I knew it! Now all I need is to persuade her to lose that baby' he thought.

Gabriella was at her friends' house and they were watching a movie "So Gabs, how is the pregnancy going?" Tina asked her "Well, Mark hasn't suspected a thing, well he only told me that I looked fat but I guess he hasn't found out.. Hope he never does" Gabriella said and Jo smiled "Yeah I hope so too, so when are you going to the doctor to know about the baby?" she asked her and Gabriella smiled "Well tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come" she said.

"Sure, I'll come with you!" Rachel said "Me too!" Tina said "Jo, Hannah do you want to come?" she asked them "Sorry, but we have something to do.. But if you need anything just call us ok?" Hannah said and Gabriella nodded.

They continued watching the movie, and then Gabriella said that it was better to go home because Mark had this weird look on his face. They said goodbye "By the way, I am going to come here at about 11 so we can go to the doctor's ok?" she said and they nodded.

When Gabriella came back she went to her room, as soon as she opened the door she screamed "Mark what the hell are you doing here?" she said still scared "I am here to talk to you" Mark said "About what?" she said "About your baby" he said "How- How do y-you k-know about my b-baby?" she asked "Well because you can't get that fat in such a small amount of time…" he said, with this weird look on his face that made Gabriella shiver.

"So… who is the father of that kid?? Or you don't know?" he asked her "Why would you care?" she snapped "Well I want to know! Because maybe your mother might want to meet the boy" he said "Well.. If you care so much… you may want to go back in time… and think of the reason why WE got separated ok? Pretty much it was YOUR fault that it happened!" she snapped at him again.

Mark rolled his eyes and thought about it. "Oh, it was that Bolton boy right?" he asked and Gabriella nodded "Yeah" she said and Mark smiled evilly "So are you keeping this baby? I mean he might not be happy when he finds out… or maybe you'll never see him again and guess what? This baby will grow without a father… without someone else to turn to.. Or maybe if the baby has a father maybe will hate the baby… wow what a shame" he said.

Gabriella held back tears and breathed deeply 'Think positive, Troy will always love you, he promised you, he gave you a ring, he will always love you, no matter what' she thought. "Well then I'll raise the baby myself, so what?" she said trying to be courageous.

Mark thought of something to say but he gave up, thinking that Gabriella really wanted to keep the baby no matter what, he decided to leave. As soon as he left Gabriella had the thoughts she had had that morning.

She felt that maybe Troy had decided to move on, that maybe there was no possibility for them to be together, but then again, she felt something in her heart, something that made her mind know not to give up on Troy, because he still loves her.

Meanwhile with Anna & Mark:

Anna sat on their bed, thinking of ways to tell him, suddenly the door burst open and there was Mark, and that's when she knew exactly how to tell him. "Anna, how could you not tell me that Gabriella was pregnant!!" he yelled at her.

"Because, it was her choice not to tell anybody she only told me and her 4 friends, so I kept my promise not to tell anyone, but I wanted to tell you something" Anna said and Mark just nodded "I want a divorce" she said simply.

"What?? Why?" Mark yelled "Because my daughter isn't happy, and she needs support, not people telling her to get rid of the baby" she said and Mark just stared at her "How do you know that?" he asked her "Because I could hear you saying it, and besides you just confirmed it" she said and took out some papers.

"Now sign these papers.. Ok?" she said and Mark reluctantly agreed and signed the papers. 'Guess, I won't be able to make her miserable… oh well, that's life' he thought.

As you people can notice, he is quite negative. "Well, I'll pack and go live with Katrina!" he said "Who?" Anna asked him angrily "Um, a good friend of mine" he said nervously "Tell me the truth" she said with a stern look "Fine, my girlfriend, but well I have to go so bye" he said and took all of his things and left. Anna smiled happily, now she was free and Gabriella would be safe and besides, she didn't love him as much anymore.

Later that night, Anna went to Gabriella's room to tell her the good news "Gabi, dear, there's something I need to tell you" she said and Gabriella looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes Mom?" she asked "Mark and I had a divorce, and now he left" she said and Gabriella gasped "What?" she said shocked "Yeah, he is out our lives forever" she said happily, and Gabriella started smiling, "Mom, I am going with Rachel and Tina to the doctor tomorrow, and I'll tell you the sex of the baby when I come home ok?" she said and her mom nodded.

That night, they both slept with huge smiles on their faces, knowing that Mark was out of the picture and they were safe, but Gabriella still held a slight sad look, for Troy was not there with her right now.

The next day…

Gabriella got ready and had breakfast. By 10 o'clock she was already at the girls' house. She then knocked on the door. "Coming!" came a voice from inside. "Oh hey Gabs!" Hannah said when she opened the door "Hi" Gabriella said. "Come in!" she said and Gabriella went inside and sat on the couch, "So Gabs, you ready to go to the doctor?" Hannah asked her as Jo came down the stairs "Hey Gabs!" she said.

"Oh, well I am as ready as I'll ever be" Gabriella said and Jo nodded "Hey I'll go call Rach, and Teen ok??" she said as Gabriella nodded. A few minutes later Rachel and Tina came downstairs.

"So ready to go Gabs?" They asked her "Yeah, so let's go" she said "Bye girls, we'll see you when we come back!" Tina said. Hannah and Jo waved at them "So ready to go buy stuff for Gabriella's 'Congratulations, you are having a boy or girl party'?" Hannah asked her "Yeah! Lets go!" she said and off they went.

With Gabriella, Rachel and Tina…

"Hello, Gabriella" the doctor said as soon as the girls arrived to her office. "I am Doctor Isobel Stevens, but you can call me Izzie" she said and Gabriella nodded. "So, I just noticed, that you are about 5 months pregnant, so right now we'll get to know the sex of your baby" Izzie said "Ok, is it okay if my friends stay here? I don't really want to be alone" Gabriella said and Izzie nodded "Sure, just don't mess with the stuff ok?" she said and Tina and Rachel nodded.

"So, please take a sit, and Gabriella please lay down in the bed so I can do the ultrasound" Izzie said and Gabriella did as she was told. "Ok, well I'll put the gel, and let's get started" she said and Gabriella nodded nervously "Ok, so you see that thing on the screen?" she asked her, and Gabriella nodded "That's your baby girl" she said and Gabriella started welling tears in her eyes.

"A girl?" she asked "Yeah a girl, congratulations" she said and she thanked her. A while later the girls left, "So Gabs, are you excited?" Tina asked her "Yeah, I am having a girl! That's so awesome!" she said.

They arrived to the girls' house and as soon as they opened the door they gasped. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Hannah and Jo said--More like screamed-- "Oh my gosh! This is so.. Wow!" Gabriella said "It's to celebrate that you are having a.. Uh.. What are you having?" Hannah asked her "A girl" she said.

The girls started squealing and hugged Gabriella. "We are so happy for you!" Jo said and the others nodded, "Yeah, so have you thought of any names?" Rachel asked her and she started thinking…

Flashback

Troy and Gabriella were at the park, sitting under their favorite tree "Troy, if you ever had a daughter, how would you name her?" she asked him, and Troy thought for a minute, "Maybe Ileana, I really like that name, you?" he said/asked her.

She thought for a while too, "Maybe Alexandra, I've always liked that name" Gabriella said and smiled "Well, if we ever have a daughter, we could name her Ileana Alexandra, don't you think?" he said and she nodded happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

End Flashback

"Gabs, Gabriella...GABRIELLA!" Tina exclaimed snapping her out of her thoughts "What?" she asked dazedly "Uh… we asked you what name are you giving your baby" Rachel said and Gabriella felt like had snapped back to reality, "Oh right" she said "Well, what's the name?" Hannah asked "Yeah, Ileana Alexandra" she answered and they all nodded. "Nice name" Jo said "Yeah" the girls agreed.

After a while of talking, and celebrating, Gabriella left to her house, with a big smile on her face "I wish so badly that Troy could be here" she said while driving. After 15 minutes she arrived home.

"Mom, I'm home" she said and Anna walked down the stairs "So how did it go?" she asked her daughter "I am sure that your granddaughter will love you" she said and Anna smiled "You are having a girl?" she asked her and Gabriella nodded. "I am happy for you" Anna said hugging her, while Gabriella smiled.

The months passed, and she was finally 9 months pregnant, she had visited Dr. Izzie Stevens recently, and she had told her that the baby will soon come. And indeed she did.

She was sitting on her bed watching TV when she felt something, hopefully her mom was home.

Also, Mark and Anna's divorce was official, so now they were free of all worries of him coming back.

"Mom, my water just broke" she yelled and her mother took her to the hospital, and called her friends, telling them to meet at the hospital. After a few hours in labor, Ileana Alexandra Bolton was born. Yeah, Bolton, Gabriella named her Bolton, because well, he was the father and Gabriella wanted her to have something that reminded her of Troy.

* * *

**A/N: I think its the longest chapter ever written by me!! lol and well please review and tell me what you think! But not with flames... plz!** **and yay! Gabriella's daughter was born!!**

**well thanks for reading! next chapter will come... as soon as i write it!**

**Peace! - Kassie :)**


	5. Packing to go back home

**A/N: Hi guys! I am back, and I am so sorry for the long delay, but this fic is hard for me to write... because I already had written it, a long time ago, but it was very rushed and it's hard for me to fill all the deatils and stuff into the story. So sorry again! I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: seriously?!! By now, you should understand that I own nothing.**

* * *

Soon, Ileana was 1 month old, and Gabriella was as happy as she could be. Today was her last day as a girl. Tomorrow, she was going to be a college girl. Yeah, Gabriella was now going to college, along with her friends.

Anna was now going to take care of Ileana while she was at school, the college she was going to doesn't have dorm rooms, it's like a regular school where you go and then leave to your house.

_Gabriella was walking through the park with Ileana in her arms. Being deep in thought, she didn't notice the person in front of her. That is, until she bumped into him. "I'm sorry" she said and turned to look at the guy she had bumped into. "It's ok, wait… Gabriella?" he asked. "Troy??" she asked "Wow, it's great to see you! And who is this little girl?" he asked her, looking at Ileana._

_"She's.. Um.. Well, she is my daughter" she said hesitantly. "Daughter? Oh, um how old is she?" he asked nervously. "She's almost 1, but there's something else, she…" she was cut off "Wait, almost one? We haven't seen each other for a little bit more than a year and a half, so you cheated on me!! And even after the promise we made to each other?!" he said almost yelling._

_"No, I- wait, she is yours" she said, but it was too late, he had already left._

Gabriella woke up with a gasp, and some tears were falling down her face. "It was only a dream, breathe in" she said and inhaled "now exhale" she said and did as she had told herself. "Now, I guess that I ever meet Troy again I will not tell him about Ileana unless we see each other and she's with me… but well I can't be that mean, I mean he is the dad, so I guess I'll explain everything, but starting with 'she's yours' before he jumps to conclusions" she said and sighed.

"Well, I am off to sleep again" she told herself and laid back on the bed hugging her pillow. This time she dreamed a more happy dream. A positive one.

With Troy…

Surprisingly, he had the same dream as Gabriella, but when he woke up, his thoughts were different "I don't think that she'll be able to do that, I mean I sure hope not, but I have this feeling, that the baby looked like me, I mean she had blue eyes, and blonde hair, but she had Gabriella's beauty, and I hope that whenever I meet her again I don't talk to her like that, I think it'd be better if I heard her out" he said smiling. He sighed and went back to sleep, not sure of what the future was holding for him and Gabriella.

A few weeks later, at Gabriella's college…

"So Gabs, what are you planning to do this weekend?" Tina asked her as they walked down the hall with their books. "I was planning on staying with Lilly, you know, quality mother-daughter time together" Gabriella answered referring to Ileana.

"Oh, nice.. Well we are going to a party, but remember that if you need any help you can call us" Rachel said and Hannah and Jo nodded. "Thanks guys… well I have to get to class" Gabriella replied and left to her class.

On the way to her classroom, Gabriella was met by a guy, who wasn't that bad looking. "Hello beautiful" the guy said "Um, hi" Gabriella said nervously while rolling her eyes. The only one allowed to call her 'beautiful' is Troy and well her mom obviously, but well yeah apart from them no one else.

"I was wondering, if a beautiful girl like you would like to go to this weekend's party with me" he said checking her out. "Um, no thanks, I am very busy to go to parties" Gabriella replied. "I don't think so, now come on, tell me, how's your life?" he asked her trying to wrap an arm around her. "Um, seriously, I need to go to class, and besides I already have a boyfriend" Gabriella answered, and started backing off, that dude scared her.

"Nah, I don't think that you have a boyfriend… haven't seen you with one" he said and Gabriella just stared at him, had he been following her? "You know, I think it's none of your business and my boyfriend doesn't go here, he lives somewhere else" Gabriella answered and now was about to walk away.

"Really? Where does he live?" the dude asked her. "Um, somewhere else, but that's not the point, my point is that I have a boyfriend, and that you shouldn't be hitting on me" she answered while walking away, leaving the dude just standing there, who then left annoyed.

As soon as Gabriella arrived to her classroom, she sighed with relief. This was one of the times where she needed Troy to defend her, just like in high school. But well she had to be strong right now, and keep having faith, because now with a daughter who will most likely need a father figure when she got a little older.

At Troy's college…

Troy, Jon, Paul, and Bradley were at school, walking towards their classrooms. Troy was in a different one, so he went the other way. "See you later guys" he said and his friends nodded at him as he walked away.

On his way to the classroom, he accidentally bumped into a girl. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought and didn't see where I was going" Troy apologized quickly and started to leave. "Wait, um, I was wondering, if such a cute like you would like to go out with me" The girl said flirting. "Um, I can't" he said. "Why? You know that I am beautiful, so come on and let me take you to lunch" the girl said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I can't, because well, I already have an adorable and beautiful girlfriend" he said and smiled thinking about Gabriella. "Really? I am guessing she goes here right?" she asked him. "Actually no, she goes somewhere else" he replied and walked away, the girl just stood there in shock, and then left in a huff.

Troy sighed as soon as he got to his classroom. He really missed Gabriella, obviously because a year had almost passed without seeing her, and because of the recent dream. He was still thinking about it, he wasn't sure if it was just a plain dream or if it was telling him something, just as he was about to try and figure it out, the class started.

Back with Gabriella's life…

So the weekend arrived, and she was at her house, watching TV with Ileana in her arms. "Hey there Lilly, it's been sometime since I have talked to you, don't you think?" Gabriella asked her daughter. The baby just smiled at her mom, and looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"You know, you have your daddy's blue eyes, and blonde hair, and smile, I bet that he will be very happy with you if he were here" she said to her, the little girl once again smiled and started playing with Gabriella's hand.

The rest of the day, Gabriella stayed with Lilly, playing with her, and watching TV while having her in her arms. That was for Gabriella a great day, one of the few good days ever since she left Albuquerque.

Five years later…

Ileana was 5 years, and Gabriella was out of college (I'm not sure how many years of college there are, so let's pretend that 5). So, now that she was out of college, she decided that it was time to go back to Albuquerque. Rachel, Jo, Tina, and Hannah had to go back to England as soon as they had graduated college. That was one of the reasons why Gabriella decided to go back to Albuquerque, because maybe, just maybe, the gang could be there.

"Mommy, why are we going to Albu-Albu- Albuthingy?" Ileana asked her mom. "Albuquerque, honey. And we're going there because it's a very nice place, and some of my old friends live there" Gabriella replied. "Oh ok, so when are we leaving?" The little girl asked. "Tomorrow. You know for a five-year-old you ask a lot of questions" Gabriella told her, and ruffled her hair. Ileana giggled loudly until her mom stopped.

"Well let's start packing, because the plane takes off at 10 AM" Gabriella said and Ileana nodded. "Ok mommy" she said and ran to her room. "Just let me finish with my stuff I am almost done!!" Gabriella called from downstairs. "Ok!" Ileana said from her room.

Gabriella headed upstairs towards her room. Before she had talked with Ileana, she had finished packing her clothes, all that was left were pictures, and stuff like that. She took a look at all her pictures. The first one that came to her view was one of the gang. Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and her. They were all with their arms around each other, it was taken during a sleepover at Gabriella's house.

They had so much fun that day. She smiled at the memory, she kept that picture by her side, to show it to Ileana later, and then continued putting pictures away, then she found a picture that made her want to cry. It was a picture of Troy and her, during the last summer they had together. She was sitting on a swing with a huge smile on her face, while Troy had his arms wrapped around her from behind grinning like an idiot. She also left that picture out of the box, also wanting to show that one to Ileana.

"Lilly, can you come here please?" Gabriella said once she had packed all of her stuff. Soon she heard someone running. "Yes mommy?" Ileana asked as soon as she reached the side of her bed. "I want to show you something" Gabriella told her. "Oh, what is it?" Ileana asked. "They're pictures, from my friends in Albuquerque, well these are very old, they're from almost six years ago" Gabriella said and Ileana nodded.

"Oh ok, but can I see them?" she asked her mom. "Yeah come and sit here with me" she said and sat Ileana on her lap. "Ok this is, Sharpay, she loves to go shopping, and singing along with her boyfriend Ryan, she can be pretty dramatic" Gabriella said pointing to a smiling Sharpay in the picture.

"And well, this is her boyfriend Ryan, he loves to dance, and sing with Sharpay, both of them are very nice, Ryan was like my big brother, and Sharpay was like a sister" she continued saying. "So that means, that Uncle Ryan and Auntie Sharpay are our family?" Ileana asked her. "Well, a little, but not really, because it's a family in a friends way" she explained while smiling and Ileana nodded. "Oh, so who is the guy with the crazy hair?" Ileana asked giggling while Gabriella smiled remembering high school times.

"His name is Chad, he is very funny, believe me sweetie, he can make you laugh whenever he wants with am awful joke, but he is also very sweet, and kind" she told her daughter. "Aaaw! Uncle Chad seems nice, and who is the girl with the headband?" Ileana asked, pointing towards Taylor.

"She is Taylor, she was my best friend Chad's girlfriend, and she is very smart, and also very nice" Gabriella said and she nodded. "Who are these two?" Ileana asked pointing to the picture again. "They are Jason and Kelsi, they are very quiet, but sometimes they can get pretty loud, one time when we were at a party, Kelsi got mad at Chad and yelled at him" Gabriella said giggling at the thought. "Oh! So Aunt Kelsi, can be a bad girl sometimes?" Ileana asked with some nervousness.

"Of course not, she just got mad at Uncle Chad, because he had spilled soda on her shirt, and then Uncle Jason got mad at Uncle Chad too, but most of the time they are quiet, but they talk a lot" Gabriella said and Ileana giggled. "Oh well then, I would love to meet them!" she said and looked at the picture again, but didn't pay much attention to the left side of it, where Troy and Gabriella were standing with their arms around each other.

Gabriella sighed quietly, she wanted her to acknowledge the fact that Troy was her father, but how would she, if she didn't pay attention to the picture? "Lilly, do you want to know who your Daddy is?" Gabriella asked her quietly.

"Yeah!! I want to know! Because all I know is that he looks a little like me" she said. "A little? More like a lot" Gabriella said, and Ileana giggled. "Ok, now who is my Daddy?" she asked.

"He is your Daddy" Gabriella said showing her the picture of Troy and her. "Wow, Daddy is cute, but why is he not here?" she asked. Gabriella laughed when she said that he was cute, but calmed down when she asked about him. "Um, well, he had to go and live somewhere else, because of school, and stuff" she said as easily as she could.

"Oh, are we going to see him when we go to Albu-thingy?" she asked. "Well, I don't know, but all I know is that we'll see him someday" Gabriella said smiling at her. "How do you know that?" Ileana asked her. "Well, when he had to go, your daddy told me that someday we'll be together again, and he also gave me this ring" she said showing her the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful! And I am sure that Daddy loves you Mommy! I mean, he gave you a ring, and the other day I watched a movie, and when the guy gave the girl a ring he said that he loved her!" Ileana said happily, and Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, so let's go pack your stuff, so we can head back to Albuquerque!" Gabriella said and Ileana giggled as her mom picked her up.

"Fine, but can I keep the picture of you and Daddy? Please!?" she asked, and Gabriella nodded. "Sure" she said and gave the picture to her. Ileana smiled when she saw the picture again, she loved how her parents looked so happy and in love. She couldn't wait to meet her aunts and uncles, but mostly she couldn't wait to actually meet her dad.

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope you liked it, and well I have part of the chapter planned in my mind... I just need to figure out how to write it. That's always my problem. Well plz plz plz Review:)**

**-Kassie!**


	6. Familiar Faces Along The Way

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... I've had this since Saturday but I had to go to my great-grabdmother's party.. and on Sunday I had my dance recital and I had to be at the theater since like 12, and the recital was from 6 to 8 30 or 9. Something like that. Well. here's the chapter! Now enjoy while I rest in peace... I'm too tired, believe 8 dances make your muscles hurt a lot. (3 ballet dances, 2 from Jazz, and 3 from Tap). Ok, on with the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to write one! **

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to get ready. She felt her stomach twist and turn at the thought of maybe seeing her friends. She had this feeling that they were there, but mostly she felt sure because she remembered that one time they talked about the future. 

Flashback

_The gang was hanging out at the park. Laying in the grass, eating, drinking soda, whatever they wanted to do. "Where do you plan on living? You know, after college and stuff" Gabriella asked out of the blue. They all looked at her weirdly. "That was random, but I guess that I'd be living in Albuquerque, with Kelsi, and I don't know, happy I guess" Jason said and smiled at Kelsi, who smiled back. _

_"Well, I always thought of living here, it's a nice and peaceful place, so I am guessing that I'll live here" Troy said and Gabriella also smiled at her boyfriend. The whole gang agreed that Albuquerque was their place to live. _

End flashback

Gabriella smiled at the memory, it had been a fun day. She then realized it was time to get back to reality, and went to take a shower. She then put on some jeans and a cute blue blouse. "Time to check on Lilly, it's almost 8, and we have to be at the airport at 9" she said to herself. (where I live, you have to be in the airport 1 hour before the flight takes off. Unless it's an international flight, then it's 2 hours).

She went to Lilly's room, and found her sound asleep, with the picture of Troy and Gabriella right next to her little head. Gabriella smiled. She now knew that she had to find Troy. Because Lilly now had him in her life somehow, so she now needed him in a physical way.

"Lilly, sweetheart, time to wake up" Gabriella said shaking her daughter awake. Lilly stirred, but didn't wake up, she just slapped her mom's hand away from her arm. And continued to sleep.

"Lilly, it's time to go to the airport, time go to Albuquerque" Gabriella told her, and shook her again. "Fine, I'll get up" Lilly said in a sleepy voice. She got out of bed while Gabriella took out some clothes for her. She helped her put them on, and Ileana grabbed the picture that was next to her pillow.

"So we are leaving now mommy?" Ileana asked Gabriella as she grabbed her backpack with stuff to play with while being in the plane. "Yes Lilly, we are going to Albuquerque" Gabriella answered, while grabbing her suitcases. "Honey, are you sure you want to go back to Albuquerque?" Anna asked her daughter. "Yes mom, I mean, I am not happy here, I want to go back where my happiness was" Gabriella replied.

"Well, then, off we go" Anna said, as they arrived to the airport. They checked in, they went to leave their luggage and stuff. Some time later, their flight was called. "Well, it's time to leave, time to go back where it all began" Gabriella told herself.

Soon, they were on the plane. Ileana fell asleep, also Anna did. Gabriella was looking out the window. But also felt drowsiness kicking in, so she also fell asleep. After all, it was a 4 hour flight. (I really have no clue how long a flight from San Diego to Albuquerque is).

They were now in the Albuquerque Airport, in the luggage claim section to be exact. "Mom, will you stay here with Lilly while I go get the luggage?" Gabriella asked her mom. Anna nodded. "But mommy, I wanna go with you!" Lilly said and Gabriella sighed, taking her hand. "Never mind, we'll both go" She told her mom. "Ok, I'll go and call a cab or something" Anna said. Gabriella nodded and left with Lilly.

They picked their stuff and returned to where Anna was, but on the way there, Gabriella accidentally almost tripped a blonde girl with her rolling suitcase. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Gabriella asked the girl, who still hadn't turned to see her. "Yeah I am fine, wait where have I heard that voice before, Gabriella?" The girl asked as she turned around.

Gabriella gasped when she saw the blonde. _'Just like she looked in high school, all dressed in pink the only difference is that right now she looks pregnant...'_ She thought. "Sharpay? I can't believe it's you!" She squealed and hugged her. Sharpay hugged her back, smiling. "Shar what's taking you so long to…" Ryan trailed off when he saw the scene in front of him. "Gabriella!! It's been so long!" he exclaimed and also hugged her.

Gabriella smiled tearfully and they started talking about life and stuff. "Hi, you must be my Uncle Ryan and you must be Auntie Sharpay, I saw a picture of you two yesterday" Ileana interrupted and Ryan and Sharpay looked at her in shock. "She is your daughter?" Sharpay asked her, because frankly, Ileana was like a girl version of Troy so you might even think that she is adopted.

"Yeah, is that question because we don't look alike? Because I totally get it, but obviously if her dad were here you would now understand she is mine too" she said with a small smile. Her friends nodded in understanding, "Oh… so I am guessing Troy is her dad, because now that I look at her, she is like a girl version of Troy: Blue eyes, blonde hair, and smile the only difference is the curly hair and face" Sharpay said. Ileana smiled at her and decided to introduce herself.

"I am Ileana Alexandra Bolton, pleasure to meet you" she said with a smile and offered her hand. Ryan shook it. "I am Ryan, it's a pleasure to meet you too" he said and she hugged him tightly. "Mommy told me a lot about you, she said that you and Auntie Sharpay love to sing and dance, and that she loves shopping and you have a thing for hats" she said and Ryan simply smiled, and picked her up.

"Well she told you the truth, ain't that right Shar?" he asked his girlfriend. "Right, and now my turn to introduce myself. I am Sharpay, or Shar. And like your mommy told you, I love shopping and wearing pink things" she said and Lilly laughed.

"I think I noticed. And is that puppy yours? He is very cute!" Lilly said jumping out of Ryan's arms and walking towards the dog cage, where Sharpay's puppy was. "Yeah, his name is Boi, he is so adorable" Sharpay said and Lilly smiled even wider. "Can I pet him?" she asked, and Ryan nodded, so she bent down and started talking to the puppy. "But, he is in a cage, what if I open it and he runs away, maybe I'll wait for later" she said to herself and went to stand next to Gabriella.

"So, guys, what brings you here? My mom, Lilly and I, decided to come and live here, but are you also living here?" she asked them. "Well, we have lived in Albuquerque all the time, but we just arrived from college" Ryan answered and she nodded. "Oh, so have you kept in touch with the gang?" She asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, Chad and Taylor said that they'll arrive tomorrow, and right now Kelsi and Jason are arriving too, in about an hour or two, their flight was after ours" Sharpay said and Gabriella smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again.

"Oh that's great, can't wait to see them again! Well, I have to get going, my mom is probably worried that we took so long to pick up our luggage, but can you give me your number and address please? I'll give you mine, just in case you want to hang out or something" Gabriella said and Ryan wrote quickly the address and the phone numbers. Gabriella did the same.

"Here you go! Well, it was nice talking to you again, you haven't changed a bit, and Lilly is adorable, maybe we can hang out tomorrow, when the gang is back" Ryan said and they traded their information. "Thanks, and well, call me or something to know about tomorrow" Gabriella replied and hugged them both.

"Wait a minute! Shar are you pregnant?" she asked her friend. Sharpay smiled widely and squealed. "Stupid hormones" Ryan mumbled quietly. Gabriella heard him and laughed a little. "Yeah! I am pregnant! 3 months!" Sharpay replied hyperly. Gabriella smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations" she told her.

"Well, now I we have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow ok? Where are you and the gang meeting?" she asked her friends. "At the park we always used to hang out at" Ryan said and Gabriella smiled at the memory of that park and nodded. "Ok well bye guys!" she said and hugged them.

Then Lilly hugged them, "Bye Auntie Shar and Uncle Ry! It was fun talking to you!" she said and they laughed and hugged her too. "Bye Lilly, bye Gabi!" they said and walked away.

Gabriella and Lilly both arrived to where Anna was with a huge grin on their faces. "What took you so long?" Anna asked them. "I met Uncle Ryan and Auntie Sharpay! And she has a puppy named Boi!" Lilly said happily. Anna looked at Gabriella with a confused look and all that Gabriella did was nod her head in affirmation.

"You met them again? That's awesome! I hope you see them again" she said and Gabriella smiled at her. "Yeah, we exchanged numbers and stuff, and they told me that Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi are coming too" Gabriella said and Anna smiled, because finally Gabriella had reunited with her best friends.

Same time with Troy…

"Mom, Dad, is it okay if I go back to Albuquerque? I mean my whole life is there, and besides I remember that the gang had said a long time ago that they would always live in Albuquerque and well I just have faith that they are still there" Troy told them as they sat in the living room.

"Well, you're not going alone if that's what you think, you might be an adult, but still we are coming with you" Leslie, Mrs. Bolton, said with a smile. She was also hoping to see Gabriella back in her son's life, and she didn't want to miss the reunion, if there was one anyway.

"Yeah, we go with you and we'll see what happens, but remember, only fate can bring you back" His dad said. Troy smiled at him. "Thanks mom, dad. Well got to go pack, and book the flights, can we leave tomorrow? Something tells me that tomorrow is the right day to go back" he said and hugged his parents. Then went upstairs and packed.

"Do you think that we should call Anna, and ask her if they are back in Albuquerque?" Leslie asked her husband. "Well we could, but I think that we don't have their number anymore… besides I am sure that she changed it, I mean, it's been almost 6 years…" Jack, said and Leslie nodded. "Oh, well then fate will decide" he said and they both went to pack.

The next day, Troy was ready to go to the airport. Along with his parents they arrived just in time, they checked in, went to the inspection area, and documented everything that couldn't be boarded on the plane. (Like lotions and stuff, apparently you can't have those things on the plane… how ridiculous can security get? I mean, not even water bottles can go with you! Sorry, back with the story).

Then plane took off, and a few hours later, they arrived safely to Albuquerque. _'I am finally where I belong, back where it all began'_ Troy thought. They got off the plane, and got their luggage and got ready to leave the airport. On their way to the door Troy bumped into someone. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going" he apologized. And looked at the person he bumped into.

"Oh my gosh! Troy! It has been so long!!" The person said. "Taylor? What are you doing here?" he asked her as they hugged. "I came to live here with Chad. Actually he should be here somewhere around here, I am sure he will be thrilled to see you!" Taylor said and Troy laughed.

"Hey Tay, here are the suitcases, and stuff and… Oh my God! Troy! What up man?!" he said and hugged Troy, after all he was his best friend. "Hey Chad!" Troy said with a huge smile on his face. Then he saw a little boy, who looked like he was about 4, he was like a mini version of Chad.

"How have you been?" Chad asked him. "I've been good, but you know I still need her in my life, after six years" Troy said and Taylor smiled sadly. "You still love her don't you?" she asked him and he nodded sadly. "Yeah. So how have you been?" he asked them.

"Well, we have little Corbin here, he is such a charming little boy" Taylor said happily, and Chad picked the little kid in his arms. "Hi, I'm Corbin" the boy said. "Hi little buddy, I'm Troy" Troy introduced himself. "Hi, do you like basketball?" Corbin asked him. "Yeah I do, and you?" he asked him and he nodded. "Does your daddy teach you how to play?" all the boy did was nod. "That's cool. So guys, have you kept in touch with anyone from the gang?" Troy asked his friends.

"Yeah, we talk with Ryan and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi, who arrived here yesterday. Today we are going to see them in the park that we always used to hang out at, wanna come?" Taylor said/asked. "Yeah, I'm sure that I'll have a good time, although everyone is coupled off… and I don't have Gabi.." he started to feel his smile fading.

"I'm really sorry, but I am sure that you'll see her when you least expect it" Chad said with a weak smile. "I hope so" Troy replied. "Well I got to go, but I'll see you in a while, at the park ok? I just gotta go home, I still can't believe we have our old house" he said with a chuckle.

"Really? Well, anyway, here is our phone number if you need anything and we'll see you later" Taylor said giving him a piece of paper with all their information written on it. "Thanks" he said and gave them his number as well. "See you later" he said and they all went their ways.

Now Troy and Gabriella didn't know what was in store for them… together and apart. The moment they had been waiting for is coming close. But only fate knows that (and you and me, of course). All they need to be ready to see each other.

Gabriella needs to the courage to talk to Troy once he sees him and tell him about Lilly. Troy needs the patience to hear her out. That dream he had about meeting her with a daughter must have taught him that. Apart from that, they need to still be living in love.

* * *

**A/N: Plz review!! And just so you know, the moment you've been waiting for is in the next chapter. :) BTW, did u see the HSM2 trailer, the one where you can see a lot of troyella? And where Ashley looks awesome as Sharpay? I LOVED IT!**


	7. Reunited At Last

**A/N: Ok, sorry for not updating, but I was kind of forgetting about writing this chapter, and started writing another thing. But, I made up my mind and wrote this, along with a list of everyhting needed for every chapter :). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Remeber this very clearly, I will onlt say it once: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!... there, much better.**

* * *

Chapter 7: 

Gabriella and Lilly were walking to the park. Ryan and Sharpay told her that she was going to be the happiest person in the world once she got there, and the Evans knew very well why:

_[Flashback_

_Ryan and Sharpay were watching TV, eating nonstop… specially Sharpay. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Ryan went to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Ry, how are you?" Taylor asked him. "Hey Tay, I'm alright! So how was your flight?" he asked her. "It was great… and you'll never believe who Chad and I saw at the airport… Troy! Troy Bolton!" she squealed. _

_"OMG… you did?! Well, I found Gabriella! And the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Besides me of course, but she was so cute!" Sharpay squealed. Ryan rolled his eyes again, and mumbled something about hormones again. _

_"Gabriella!... OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe it! But wait.. If they are both here, and they are both going to the park today… THEY ARE GOING TO REUNITE!" Taylor and Sharpay started squealing like crazy so Chad and Ryan took over the phone._

_"Dude, did you hear that? Troy is back" Chad said happily, he was still happy from seeing his best friend again. "I know… and also Gabriella is back, so there still a chance for them to live happily ever after…" Ryan said. They chatted for a while, and then hung up. Yeah, that reunion at the park was going to be something to remember. _

_[End Flashback_

The rest of the gang was already at the park. The only ones missing were Troy and Gabriella. "Mommy, are we there yet?" Lilly asked her. "We're almost there, remember that the place is by the playground, were there are some tables" Gabriella replied. "Can I run over there?.. Please, please?" Lilly begged and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, just don't get lost, remember by the playground, get to the picnic tables area ok? And don't forget to say hello" she said and Lilly nodded and started running. Gabriella shook her head and continued walking.

Lilly was running with a huge grin on her face. She didn't notice the guy coming her way, so she bumped into him and fell, lightly scraping her knee. "Ow, my knee hurts" she said, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry sweetie, here, let me see what happened" the guy said and kneeled down next to the girl.

Lilly looked up, and saw the guy. He seemed familiar, she started to think of where could she had seen him. "Ok, well you just scraped your knee, it just need a little water to calm down the little bleeding ok?" he said and she nodded. "I'm Troy, what's your name?" he asked her kindly while putting some water with a Kleenex on her knee. "I am Ileana Alexandra Bolton" she said with a shy smile, and then the name, his name made her remember something.

"Troy. Wait! You're Troy! You're my daddy! I have a picture of you with my mommy" she replied and took out the picture that Gabriella had given her, she always had it with her. Troy looked at the picture and gasped.

"You are Gabriella's daughter? That means, that, you're my daughter?" he asked confused and shocked. "Yes, my mommy's name is Gabriella, and my daddy's name is Troy. She told me that he gave him a ring the last day they saw each other, did you give the ring to my mommy?" she asked. Troy nodded. Lilly squealed and hugged him.

"That means you're my daddy!! I always wanted a daddy!" she said and Troy hugged her back. "Is your mommy here with you?" Troy asked is daughter. Daughter. It had a nice ring to it, he was thinking.

"Yeah, we are meeting with Auntie Sharpay, and Uncle Ryan, and mommy's friends" she said with a smile, remembering Ryan and Sharpay. "Really? That's great, come on, I'll take you with Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Ryan, I am also going there with them" Troy said and Lilly nodded standing up, but then fell, her knee still hurt from that fall.

"My knee still hurts.. Daddy, can you pick me up please?" she asked Troy and he smiled, she had called him 'Daddy', he would totally love being a dad. He nodded, and then picked her up.

Gabriella continued walking, but she decided to take a shortcut to the picnic tables, knowing that Lilly wouldn't take long running. So she didn't notice her daughter talking with Troy, the love of her life.

She arrived to the picnic table, and said hello to Sharpay and Ryan. Then she turned to see the whole gang, "Guys, I can't believe it, after all these years!" she squealed and hugged all of them, tears falling down her face. The girls all had tears falling, the guys tried to stay strong, but they also had tears in their eyes, although they didn't let them fall.

"Mommy, I am back" Lilly called from Troy's arms. Troy smiled stupidly and when he saw her his heart stopped beating. Ryan went over to him and took Lilly from him, knowing that he would most likely run to Gabriella by now.

And he did. Right before he wrapped his arms around her, she turned around. And that's when she knew her world was complete again. She started crying, not caring that the gang was there, or even her own daughter. She felt his arms go around her, and smiled through her tears.

"I missed you, so, so much!" she her voice soft and muffled, for she had her face buried in his chest. Troy was also crying, his face buried in her hair. "I missed you too, you have no idea how much" he said just as softly. They were still hugging, and the gang started crying. Well mostly the girls, because they finally saw them reunite, they knew that their lives were complete.

"I love you, I never stopped, and never will, I am so happy to finally see you again" Gabriella said and looked at her hand, the one with the ring on it. She had now let Troy out of her embrace. He looked down at her, and then at her hand.

"You still wear the ring?" he asked her with a small smile. She nodded. "I told you that I never stopped loving you" she said. "Well, I never stopped loving you, that's for sure" he said and pulled her close to him again, this time kissing her.

Gabriella smiled through the kiss. It was the first time she had been so happy ever since high school. The sparkle in her eyes returned, that meant that for the first time in almost six years, she was happy again… same as Troy.

Lilly watched her parents reunite from Ryan's arms and smiled at them. She was happy to meet her dad, happy that her mom had met Troy again, happy that everyone was happy.

"So, Gabi, I met your- our- daughter" Troy said with a big smile. Gabriella's eyes got wide. "You did?.. What did she say? Did you like her?... When did you see her?" she started asking questions. Troy cut her off with a slight kiss. "Ok, I'll tell you. I accidentally bumped into her while she was running here, and she hurt her knee- don't worry it's just a scrap and I helped her with it- and well, after that I asked her name, she said it and I freaked out, because well she's a Bolton, and then she told me that I was her dad, and showed me a picture of us, and then she told me what you had said to her.. And well everything goes to here" he said quickly.

Gabriella stared at him weirdly. "So you met her, know she is your daughter, and that she looks exactly like you and the fact that she always carries a picture of you and me?" she asked him. "Yes, and also, just so you know, I already love her, she is such a nice little girl" he said with a small smile. She smiled back and hugged him again.

"I can't believe it, you are real! And all of you, I just feel like you are just a dream now, gosh, I am so happy, I'm just scared that I say 'pinch me, I'm dreaming' and you do, that I'll wake up, and that-" she was cut off by and earth-shattering kiss. As you can see, they were lost in their own world, Lilly was still smiling at her parents, and then started squealing.

Troy and Gabriella turned around and saw the gang smiling like idiots, the girls with some tears, the guys, just the smile. They turned to where Ryan was and saw their daughter squealing. Troy took her from his arms carefully and hugged her. Ryan smiled at them and pulled Sharpay close to him.

Lilly was clinging to her dad tightly, almost wrinkling his shirt, although he didn't mind. "Daddy, are you living with us?" she asked him. Troy shook his head. "I really don't know, I mean, I live with my parents, and you live with mommy and your grandma. But maybe in the future" he said and Lilly nodded. "Oh ok, I hope you do, because that way we can be a happy family here in Albuthingy!" she replied looking up at her dad. He chuckled at the fact that she couldn't say 'Albuquerque'; but then again, it was a hard word.

"Sweetie, the word is Albuquerque. Here, say it with me: Al-bu-quer-que" he said and Lilly repeated. "Yay! I got it correct!!" she said happily and kissed his dad on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy!" she said and Troy kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was catching up with Jason and Kelsi. "So how have you been?" she asked them, and Kelsi smiled. "We've been great, actually we have a 1 year-old girl. Her name is Camryn. She is sleeping right now, but would you like to see her?" she asked and Gabriella nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Here she is, let me lift the blanket up" Jason said rolling the stroller in front of him and removing the blanket that covered it. There she was, sleeping peacefully, a beautiful girl with pale skin and auburn hair.

"Wow guys! She is beautiful! She's so cute!" Gabriella smiled, and just stared at the girl. "Thanks, and I can say the same about your daughter, she's beautiful!" Kelsi replied with a smile and Jason nodded. They continued talking for a while, then joined by Ryan and Sharpay.

"I can't believe I am pregnant! I am so happy! Girls, we have to go baby shopping!" she said squealing. The girls nodded, while the guys rolled their eyes. "Women" they muttered. "Hey, girls, what are you squealing about?" Troy said standing behind Gabriella with Lilly in his arms. "Sharpay want us to go baby shopping with her" Gabriella said kissing her daughter and boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh cool, I am guessing that means that us guys will have to be babysitters" Chad said coming with Taylor and Corbin. "Exactly!" Sharpay said and Taylor looked at her confused. "What? Sorry, I had to go to the car to get something for little Corbin here. So what are you girls up to?" she asked.

"Oh just, planning on going baby shopping" Sharpay said. "Yeah, so the guys are going to be babysitters, well just Chad, Jase, and Troy. Ryan can start preparing" Kelsi said laughing at the last part.

"Haha, very funny Kels" Ryan said smiling. "Well, I think it's a good idea, when can we go? It's been a while since I've gone shopping with my friends" Gabriella said and Taylor hugged her. "Aaaw.. You know, we should go shopping for regular clothes, like old times" she said and all the girls nodded. "Yeah, and we could totally drag the guys, leave them in the food court and spend our money" Kelsi said with a laugh.

"As much as I love eating I'd rather eat at my house, where it's partially free" Chad said crossing his arms. "Daddy, can we eat something? I am hungry" Corbin told him. Troy tried to hide a smile, it was the first time he ever heard someone call Chad 'daddy'.

"Corb, we'll eat later ok? We are going to know what to do tomorrow, maybe you'll get to play with Ileana tomorrow" Chad said and Corbin smiled at him nodding. "Ok, well I'll keep my hungryness for me right now" he said and went to play with some of the toys.

They continued talking, and agreed that the girls will go shopping tomorrow, and the guys will take care of the kids, and well, what about the rest of the day? Well, that would be another story.

"Guys, it's getting late, and Lilly is falling asleep. I'll see you tomorrow! Shar, I'll go to your house at 10 tomorrow ok?" Gabriella said and Sharpay nodded. "Well, bye guys!" she said and hugged everyone.

"Gabi, I'll help you take Lilly home, I mean, so you don't have to carry her, we can go in my car" Troy said taking Ileana from Gabriella's arms. "Ok, but do you even know where I live?" she asked and Troy shook his head. "No, but you can always tell me" he said with a grin. "Ok, fine, lets go" she said and Troy said goodbye to the gang.

Troy and Gabriella arrived to his car in no time. He opened the back door and helped Lilly get inside. Then he opened the door for Gabriella and then went to his side of the car. "Why, thank you Mr. Bolton. You are so kind" Gabriella said with a smile. "Anything for you" he said kissing the back of her hand.

"So where do you live?" he asked her as they backed away from the park. "Um, well let me give you the address" she said and then said the address and how to get there and stuff. Troy nodded and started to head to her house.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Lilly asked sleepily five minutes after Gabriella told Troy the directions. "No, just a few more minutes. But go ahead and fall asleep, I'll take you to your room when we get there" Troy told her and she smiled. "Ok daddy" she said and started to doze off.

Soon, they arrived to Gabriella's house. Anna was at work, so the house was alone. There were many boxes everywhere, although most of the stuff was in place. Troy was carrying Ileana in his arms, her head resting in his shoulder.

"Where is her room?" he asked his girlfriend quietly. "Upstairs. Here, follow me" she said and Troy followed her up to Ileana's room. Gabriella quickly pulled the covers to the front so Troy could lay the little girl down. Once he did, she pulled the covers back up, just so her face could show from under them.

Troy smiled at the little girl. She was perfect. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriella smiled at the sight, and then also kissed their daughter goodnight. The couple looked at each other, and then left the room.

They decided to go outside and sit on the porch. "You know, I just realized, that even if we hadn't seen the gang in years, we still talked to them like we saw them yesterday. Well I mean, we did have water works here and there, but, you get my point" Gabriella said resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I also noticed that. And I have to say the same with us. I mean, after we both also had water works, as you call them, um, well I just feel like I saw you I don't know, a week ago? But not six years, the only thing that reminds me is the fact that we have a five-year-old daughter. A beautiful daughter" Troy said wrapping an arm around her.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe she got used to have a dad really quickly, I mean, I find it weird, but I am really happy about it happening" she said and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I was shocked I must say. But still happy that I had a daughter. She is really nice, and beautiful" he said and smiled. "But I am really, really, really happy that I found you again" he finished kissing her lightly on the lips.

All that Gabriella could do was smile. She was happy again, her best friends are here, the love of her life was back and best of all, he still loved her, and their daughter too. For her, life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this, and I hope you are happy that they are reunited. I am going on vacation on Sunday, but I will manage to write while I am away, I mean, I can always take my noptebook with me.. :). Only 29 days for HSM2:) Plz review! I'll give you a cookie! (A virtual one lol)**


	8. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I am sooo sorry guys, and I tried to write whenever I could, but I would sometimes focus on a new fic, or I would just entertain myself reading old fics :D**

**And now, stupid school has started, so I tried to write this before I took two months to update x) Well, also this is the ending, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll put a disclaimer in this fic, and I can't believe I still have to say that I don't own anything, cant Disney be a little nicer and at least let me say I do own something because of this being the last chapter?...**

**I guess not... well ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the end

After being reunited, Troy, Gabriella and Ileana were inseparable. To tell the truth, the whole gang still saw each other often.

A year had passed, and things were going great. Right now, the gang was at the park, watching their kids play.

"Isn't it the best to be like this? Being with your best friends, and watching your kids play?" Kelsi said a big smile on her face as she saw her now two-year-old daughter, Camryn playing with a 7-year-old Ileana.

"I know, and look at our little girl, I can't believe she can talk and play, it seems like yesterday she was just a month old" Jason said hugging Kelsi close to him, kissing the side of her head.

"Well I must say I am proud of little Corbin, he is a very nice boy" Chad said. Right on cue , Corbin stared chasing Ileana with a bucket full of sand from the sandbox.

"Corbin.. . Don't even think about dumping that sand on me… Mommy just washed my hair, and this shirt is new" the little girl shouted.

The adults laughed. "We should go and save the damsel in distress" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his.

They walked hand in hand, heading to where Ileana was right now. They found her next to the sandbox, clearing her clothes, apparently Corbin had dumped the sand all over her.

"Lilly, let me help with you that" Gabriella said and sat next to her. She then started fixing her daughter's shirt.

Meanwhile, Troy was clearing her hair from all the sand she had. Well, almost, some of it would have to be rinsed with water when she takes a bath. "Thanks" Ileana said with a small smile.

"Can I go see Emily? Or is she asleep?" she asked, referring to Ryan and Sharpay's daughter w

ho was 9 months old.

Troy and Gabriella nodded, and Troy carried her back to where the gang was.

"Corbin, will you please stop throwing sand at girls? It's not nice" Taylor was scolding her son.

The little boy frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just that well, I don't want girls around, there are so many, I think I need a brother" he said and the adults laughed.

"You know Tay, maybe he is right" Chad said with raised eyebrows, looking at his wife --yes they got married a few months ago-- and smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled at her two boys. "I'll see what I can do" she said and Corbin smiled.

"Yay! Well, for now I am going to try to be nice with girls, maybe they aren't that weird after all" he said and went to where Ileana was watching Emily. "Hey Lilly" he said with a small smile.

"Hey Corb, did you come to see little Emily?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown the sand on you. Mommy told me that it's a bad thing to do" he replied.

"It's okay, and I forgive you. Besides, you are like my little brother, we are allowed to fight" Ileana told him. Of course, she was older by a year, giving her complete authority over him.

Back in the adults section, Jason was holding a sleeping Camryn, she had fallen asleep during the small fight between Corbin and Ileana.

"Guys, when are you getting married?" Troy asked Kelsi and Jason. They smiled and shrugged.

"We are still thinking of a date, I mean, we thought about April 27th, after everything is done planning, but that's a date we both agreed on " Kelsi replied and Jason nodded.

"Oh that's cool" Gabriella replied, joining the conversation.

"Yeah and Ryan and Sharpay are getting married on March 7th" Troy said (remember, not related).

"They picked a wonderful date, just before spring" Taylor joined the conversation.

"Yeah, and we have winter, near Valentine's day, February 3rd" Chad said putting around her.

"So Troy, and Gabriella, any wedding bells coming near you?" Sharpay asked as she joined the conversation too.

"Uh, well, you see, the truth is… well… I don't know" Troy said nervously. You can tell that he was hiding something.

He shot this look at the gang, except Gabriella. They got the idea of what he meant by it.

"Hey Gabi, can we go for a walk? I need to… tell you something" he said and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, hey guys, can you please keep an eye on Lilly while we're not here?" she asked and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, you go, don't worry" he said.

"Thanks" and they walked away.

"So Troy, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked as they walked around, hand in hand.

"Uh, well you know Gabi, we have known each other, for quite a while" Troy started saying nervously, "And even in those six years apart, I still loved you, as much as right now… and being with you for the past year, and our daughter, I couldn't be happier, and I want to ask you, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee.

Gabriella had tears on her eyes, only one falling down her cheek. She nodded, with a smile on her face, the smile she only gives to him.

Troy smiled back at her and put the ring on her finger. He stood up, and pulled her close, then kissed her with all the love in his heart. After pulling away, he spun her around happily.

"You know, I am the happiest guy in the world right now" Troy said to her as he set her down, not taking his arms from around her waist.

"And I am the happiest girl" Gabriella replied kissing him lightly.

They hugged again and walked back to where the others were. "Hey guys, what's with the smile?" Sharpay asked, and then did a double take when she saw something shining on Gabriella's finger.

"Oh… My… God!!! You guys are engaged!!" she squealed, which drew the attention of the whole gang. The girls started squealing, while the guys smiled and they all hugged the happy couple.

"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" Ileana asked, standing in front of them.

"Nothing's wrong. But, Mommy and Daddy are getting married" Troy told her and picked her up.

"Really? That means that Mommy will be a Bolton too?" she asked while hugging her parents.

"Yes, she will be a Bolton" Gabriella said with a big smile and kissed her daughter's head.

The gang smiled at the sight of the family in front of them. And they also picked up their kids.

Gabriella took a look at her friends. This was the life she dreamed of, being happy, being in love, and having the best friends in the world.

She suddenly wanted to thank the world and her own consciousness to never let her forget Troy, because remembering him everytime she could while he was away, helped her know that this moment, would happen someday, and that someday, was now: the beginning of the end. The beginning of her new life, the beginning of having a new last name.

But the end, of the regular life, of not being married… the end of still thinking that this was all a dream and not reality. After having this thought she smiled while looking up at the sky. "Thanks" she whispered so only she could hear, while Troy pulled her close to him, kissing her on the cheek one last time before they all started talking again about random things, being 'the gang'.

"So you remember that time when we went to this place and…" Taylor started saying and all of them nodded and laughed.

Yeah, life couldn't be better.

* * *

**A/N: snif, snif. This is the end of this fic... gosh, I feel sad. I hope you liked this, and I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this fic, and everyone who had it on alerts or favorites, but didn't review. :) Anyway, thanks again! **

**Love ya all!. Kassie (:**


End file.
